A Purpose
by Livvy is a unicorn and Gleek
Summary: "Thalia, have you ever thought how everyone living on this earth today were maybe created for a purpose"? With the life I've had you'd understand why i asked this question.
1. Chapter 1

"Thalia, have you ever thought how everyone living on this earth today were created for a purpose"? "A purpose for the greater mankind and that effected the world in some big way?

It takes Thalia a couple seconds to respond to that and then she finally says:

"Chlo, what makes you say that, I mean don't get me wrong it sure is something to think about, but why so out of the blue?".

I shake my head and mumble something along the lines about how it just came to mind and since I've had a lot on my mind lately I just decided to blurt it out. Frankly I had no idea how Thalia would react, I mean I just met the girl the day before when she barges into my hospital room and tells me how she's my cousin, and Jason's older sister (don't' get me started on how she found out about me or that I was the non-existent younger sister to her cousin Percy Jackson). You saw I said non-existent, yeah until a month ago nobody really knew I existed. I only by totally accident came across Camp Half-Blood and was almost immediately claimed by my dad ,Poseidon . I was trust in to a world, that I pretty much didn't know existed. Within the same week I keep having strange dreams about my birth mom and how she and my dad were always trying to communicate with me, and each other. It was the oracle, Rachel, that told me that yes in fact (with a picture of me and my mom when I was just born in the baby book that I carry around everywhere) Sally Jackson was my mother. I was in the hospital because I was raped by some of my foster dads and I didn't realize it and it got infected. And here we are today, and I still haven't met my mother _or _my older brother.

"I don't know", I continued, I'm just tired you know? "Tired of feeling like nothing and feeling I have no purpose in this world to share". "I feel like I was a mistake, I mean look at me, no one wanted me then no one wants me now". My mom didn't want me, that's why she gave me up. And everyone at the camp thought I was weird or thought Percy's disappearance was somehow my fault and I didn't know who he was". I said as tears were streaming down my face now.

"Chloe, you know that's not true and you know it". Thalia then proceeds to come sit at the foot of my bed and I then get out to sit next to her. "I know Sal-, she corrects herself, "your mom, and knowing her, she gave you up to protect you". "Sure I know you've been through way too much for one 11 year old to manage but you're so strong Chloe and I think that's what made you survive so long". "And as soon as we find those sick men who did this to you I swear me and the rest of the camp will hurt them and send them so far down in Hades where they deserve to be".

"Thanks". I said smiling for the first time in gods knows when. "I think I feel a little bit better, I guess I'm nervous for tomorrow". Thalia nods and I sigh deeply.

"But I do have one more question". I say finally.

"Shoot".

"Do you think Percy will like me"? And before Thalia can answer there's a knock at the door.

Annabeth then comes in and she looks like she's been crying.

"Chlo there's someone here to see you".

And then he walks in, my brother.

"Hi Chloe". He says gentle in his words. "I'm your brother Percy".


	2. Chapter 2

To say I was at a loss for words was a complete understatement. It was awkward for all of us. Especially Thalia, caught up in a weird Jackson family reunion.

"Ok..so I'm going to go..I will see you guys later…Perc, is my brother out there"? She motions to the door. My brother nods and said that everyone from camp was there (Piper, Jason ,Leo and Annabeth) and a few of his friends that went to that roman camp that he was supposedly at before he came here.

"Ok cool. I'm starved, I'll bring you back something guys, don't worry. See ya later Chlo". she says giving me a quick hug. "And you", she points at Percy, "have a lot of explaining to do, later". Then with a quick wave she is out the door.

"So…. Percy starts. At that point I don't care if this moment is supposed to be bittersweet, I'm just angry with my whole family. So I just let it out…

"Does our mother know that you found me? I say in a rather harsh tone. He shakes his head and I sigh. "How did you even find out about me? How do you know I'm not some fraud that isn't really your sister"?

He starts to say something but I cut him off.

"I know you probably expected me to be different but guess what, I'm tired of not living up to people's expectations. My whole life, I've dreamed of a better life and I always thought it would get better. When I didn't do something my foster parents liked, they took to abusing me most of the time and calling me names and the dads raping me. I've always felt that it was even a mistake that I was even born".

At this point I'm sobbing and I probably look crazy, but my brother is sitting there next to me talking it all in.

"And of course I find out about my real parents and that I have a freaking brother. Who of course wasn't put up for adoption and would probably never like me".

"What made you think that"? he says finally.

"My first foster parents said that nobody was ever going to love me, and that I was an ungrateful little bitch that deserved nothing". After I said that something different flashed in his eyes, anger.

"Well those people are wrong. They are sick people to think that Chloe. And I've only just met you but, you're my sister and I love you. He then gets out off the chair next to me and takes off his shoes and he gestures to the bed and I nod as he gets in bed with me.

"To answer your question about how I knew about you, before you cut me off", he continues, "our dad told me. Through, a dream I mean. He said that I had a real biological sister and she really needed me. And dad also mentioned that he really wants to met his daughter, it's just a little bit crazy in Olympus right now though so he has to find the time. Besides we really are in a need to have an actually complete family reunion".

I smile slightly and he grabs my hand and squeezes it. He then sees my pink octopus laying on the other side of me.

"What's her name"? he asks.

"Octavia". I say. "I've had her since I was born. My first adoptive mother said I was in the nursery at the hospital with her beside me, like someone had left her there for me. After my mother died and I was put into foster care, Octavia has been with me the whole time". I say clutching my animal to my chest.

He gives me a weird look like I said something funny. I go to ask him before we are interrupted yet again. And it's the nurse.

"Sweetie there's someone here for you, I think she said her name is Sally". I nod and Percy makes a weird noise as he gets out of bed.

And there is my mother in the doorway. And she is already starting to cry as I am also. I get out of bed and I run to her, hugging her and crying as hard as I ever have as she's hugging and kissing me. Percy eventually joins us and it goes on for a while. Just the three of us; a mother and her children sharing this moment.

**Bleahhhhh! I don't think that came out exactly like i hoped it would. I mentioned in the last chapter on how i can't write anything before the actual story so i'm sorry about that. So here's a few quick things i would like to say:**

**The setting of the story right now is in San Francisco (that's where the roman camp is, right?).**

**For this story the whole big war isn't even going on and the reason why Percy was at the roaman camp was the same as in the series, that's the only similarity it has with HoO. **

**Percy is 16 in this story, Chloe is 11.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson! :(((**

**I don't have an idea of what she actually looks like, i have the idea of her looking like Chloe Lukasiak from the show Dance Moms (even though Chloe is blonde, but it could be possible).**

**I think that's about it...So comment and let me know what you think!**

**Livvy**


End file.
